


Valentine's Day Actions

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus and Kankri's first time. This takes place after Christmas Ponderings. For Linda065cliva on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Actions

It was Valentine’s Day, a day for human matesprits. Cronus wanted to spend the day together. In preparation for the day, Kankri had done some research. Looking at the typical things one does with their matesprits on this day. He was nervous, what did Cronus expect from him? It’s true, despite the two months since Kankri had admitted to wanting to have sex with him, they have yet to actually, erm…do the do. He should not be blushing this hard at the prospect. They had done other things, every time experimenting a little with Kankri’s comfort zone. Cronus was very understanding about the whole affair (or lack of affair for their situation) and was willing to go at Kankri’s admittedly glacial pace. However, he wanted to celebrate Valentine’s Day which meant he had to want something from this right? He’s usually very considerate about Kankri’s triggers, this is unlike him. Maybe Kankri was over thinking it. Yeah, he must be.

Walking into the living room (Cronus’s term for the dwelling cavern), Kankri glanced around. Nothing to suggest he had anything special planned, then again, a dinner out and a movie were the typical festivities for Valentine’s Day, according the seer’s research. He heard shuffling in the kitchen (another human term). Investigating, he found Cronus making moobeast slabs and something else Kankri had yet to discern from his angle. Cronus, feeling eyes on him, turned and spotted his sweater clad boyfriend.

“Aww, it was going to be a surprise. I thought I’d make us dinner tonight.”

Kankri let a small smile slip. In his research he was able to determine that human matesprits cooked for another in an effort to be more romantic. The consideration was not lost on Kankri. Cronus saw the hint of quiet endearment and beamed. Returning to his cooking, determined to make it the best thing Kankri had ever tasted.

Looking around the kitchen the blood player spotted something that didn’t seem to go with everything else Cronus was doing in the kitchen, whipped cream. A blush crossing his face, more results from his…in depth…investigation into the human holiday resurfaced to his mind. Shit (oops, please excuse his mind language), he really, REALLY wanted to be okay, why was he still so nervous? Deciding it would be best to pretend he didn’t notice the can, he offered to help Cronus with dinner.

“Nah chief, go relax. I have the whole night planned for us.” An excited grin taking over his entire countenance.

Kankri followed Cronus’ directions and relaxed in the dwelling cavern. Resting on the sitting platform he stared blankly into space, caught between his own fatigue of researching most of the night and his heightened anxiety for the evening. He was so lost in his own thought, he didn’t realize when these thoughts took extra moments to connect or his eyes slowly drooping shut.

A gently rocking awoke him. “Chief dinner’s ready. You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I apologize if my unconventional choice of a resting place has triggered you in any way.”

“Not triggered babe, just a little worried. You sure you’re okay? Do you feel sick?”

“No, not at all, I’m afraid I just got caught up in something last night and stayed up a little too late. Resulting in my somnial activity taking place in the dwel- er, living room. I assure you I’m fine.”

Dinner was cooked to perfection and Kankri felt rather spoiled with the attention Cronus had placed on his comfort. Cushy pillows for the chairs, potatoes cooked just the way he liked it and a fruit salad with all of his favorites, not to mention his steak (again, Cronus’ human word) was well-done without being charred. Perfect for Kankri.

After dinner Cronus ushered him back into the living room, asking him to wait for just a few moments. Returning later with two rather large ice cream sundaes. Cronus’ had lots of hot fudge and chocolate syrup, while Kankri’s was made just the way he likes it, with a ton of strawberries and whipped cream. Realizing the mistake of his own dirty mind he took the treat from his matesprit and settled in to relax and enjoy the movie Cronus popped into the dvd player. You’ve Got Mail, a classic human date movie. For once Kankri didn’t point out issues with social justice within the movie. No not tonight, tonight is Cronus’ night and he wants to cuddle and eat ice cream while watching a movie, so that’s what they’ll do.

And that’s exactly what they did. Cronus didn’t even initiate anything more than cuddle time while watching the movie. And as the credits rolled, the bard looked down to see his boyfriend in the throes of peaceful slumber. Perfectly comfortable on top of him. He smiled to himself, he was a god damned Casanova.

 

As the world slipped back into Kankri’s sensory perception, pulling him from his post sugar high coma. Cronus was his pillow and as the dawning sun peeked through the curtains, gracing Cronus’ lovely features with its divine light, Kankri realized he would never leave his side. The person who never pressured him to do more than he wanted. The person who tolerated him more than any of the others and knew him…and loved him. And god did he look enchanting in this light. How he wanted to touch every place that dawn graced.

Cronus stirred and caught Kankri’s gaze. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he asked “What’s the matter babe?”

“Nothing.” As if in a trance, Kankri leaned in giving Cronus as chaste kiss, immediately increasing its intensity, licking his love’s lips asking for entrance. Cronus happily complied. Kankri could taste the left over chocolate from last night. Adding to the sweetness of the kiss. He let one hand wander up, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. The other was chasing the light.

Shifting for a better angle he straddled Cronus’ hips. Dipping low, nipping at his matesprit’s neck, a soft whisper “Thank you for the lovely evening Cronus.” The sea-dweller smirk to himself. It wasn’t his intention to get Kankri in this sort of mood, but damn, he’ll take it. A mouth back on his, tasting of strawberries, his stomach fluttered as it always does when they kiss. Like a thousand butterflies threatening to escape. Too much activity to stay still. Tongues dancing and heated breath ignited a passion between the two that burned away the remaining sleepiness.

Shirts were quickly cast aside, along with pants. Soon both were in nothing but their underwear. Still kissing fervently, excited hands all over Kankri’s body, while hypnotic ones caressed Cronus’.

The excited hands drifted down to Kankri’s boxers, a lust filled look asking permission. Granted with a nod from the blood player. Cronus slowly removed the article of clothing, revealing Kankri’s bulge to him. The seer was now blushing head to toe, like he always did when he was this exposed. Cronus’ kissed his nose, a familiar affectionate gesture to sooth any uneasiness he may feel. It worked as he felt his boyfriend relax just a little bit more. Cronus flipped the two, altering their position, now he was on top. He reached down, light stroking Kankri, like he did in their last session of lust. The small troll moaned at his ministration and Cronus leaned down whispering words of love in his ear. “You’re adorable, you know that? And sexy as hell. I love you.” Continuing his attentions until he could hear Kankri getting close, when he felt a hand on his wrist. Red eyes met Violet.

“I-I want to try, um…” How could he phrase this in the least triggering way possible?

Cronus smirk and suppressed a chuckle, “How about you stop worrying and just tell me what you were going to say? You can’t offend me babe. It’s impossible with that adorable face.”

Kankri stared baffled for a second, a shy smile spreading across his red face. “I want to have sex with you, for real this time. All the way.”

Cronus stared, face becoming bright violet. How is it that Kankri saying those words is so much hotter than everything they’ve been doing? “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Arms snaked around the high-bloods neck. Mouths met in an intimate kiss. Cronus removed his own boxers, hovering above his beloved, eyes lidded and pupils blown wide.

“You’re sure you’re sure?”

Kankri smiled at his matesprit’s concern. “Absolutely.”

Cronus’ bulge tangled with Kankri, drawing a groan of pleasure from both. But it wasn’t enough, instinctively the writhing bulges separated, search for the other area of pleasure, and found it quickly. Cronus moaned loudly as Kankri took a sharp inhale of breath. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just feels weird.” Cronus gave him a reassuring smile, trying his best to control his bulge as Kankri adjusted. Hands tentatively brushing grubscars to distract him from any discomfort.

“Okay.”

Cronus allowed himself to relax as his bulge searched out the erotic pressure point within Kankri, when the smaller troll arched with a high pitched whine, he knew he found it, not that it was easy to concentrate with something trying to find his own pleasure button. As Cronus continued to hit that spot within his boyfriend the bulge inside him shocked him out of his rhythm with a finding all its own. Soon both were moaning into each others’ mouths as they kissed in a sloppy mixture of lust and love. Unskilled and clumsy hands clawed out for the sea dweller’s horns, forcing an obscene groan out of him and causing some small distant pride in the red-blood’s frenzied haze.

Kankri was the first to climax and Cronus followed him quickly. Shifting and lying next to each other, the two returned to earth, basking in the afterglow of their intimacy. Cronus was the first to move. Taking his hand, using his thumb to gently stroke the cheek of the one he loved so dearly. Kankri turned so he was looking directly into Cronus’ eyes. “I love you so much.” Whispered and fragile, like the words were the most precious thing to him.

“I love you too. Human love you.” And Cronus just smiled that way he does when he is sublimely happy, crinkled eyes and glassy adoration, like he’s in another world and it is the most perfect thing. Cronus brought him into a cuddling position, Kankri surprisingly exhausted, and the two floated on their shared raft to the island of dreams.


End file.
